


Sharp Bird

by the_genderman



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Gen, test post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A test of adding images to my fics, starting with a stylized drawing of comics Redwing.





	Sharp Bird

Redwing, drawn in a stylized triangles form. Art is my own.


End file.
